


Rivals

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Businessman Castiel, Businessman Dean, CEO Castiel, CEO Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Rival CEOs, Come Marking, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name Calling, Office Sex, Rivals, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: The inevitable explosion from the buildup of tension between the two of them had been a long time coming and Dean was more than amused that Castiel had thought he was going to win.





	Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.
> 
> I labeled this as 'mildly dubious consent' because while they are both going for hate sex they are also fighting for dominance and neither want to be the one who loses (hence the continued struggle for dominance even when there is a clear winner).
> 
> Figured I might post some hate sex. It's a very interesting thing to write, trying to get it to come off right and balanced, and I'm hoping I pulled it off.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean smirked at the disheveled appearance of Castiel Novak, a snarl of fury twisting his handsome face, as Dean tightened his tie he’d successfully managed to wrap around Castiel’s wrists. The other CEO’s suit was rumpled, the buttons on his shirt lay haphazardly scattered on the floor from where Dean had ripped it open and his pants were down around his ankles hobbling him.

It had been rough.

It had been just this side of violent.

It had been a rush that had sent his adrenaline soaring.

The inevitable explosion from the buildup of tension between the two of them had been a long time coming and Dean was more than amused that Castiel had thought he was going to win. Besides Castiel looked far better bent over Dean’s desk with his dark hair wild, cheeks flushed and arms bound with Dean’s blood red tie. It was a beautiful picture of victory and Dean almost gleefully kept Castiel in place, using every last ounce of his strength to ensure his victory, while he worked a lube slick finger into Castiel’s tight hole.

There was a low hiss at the intrusion, the muscles under Castiel’s warm skin tensed, as Dean set about loosening Castiel’s hole for his cock.

 _This_ was a far sweeter victory then any won battle in a boardroom or seeing his rival losing out on a contract that Dean’s own company managed to land. Years of going up against Castiel, against the Novak name which had long since been a global name in business, only made every single victory in his favor that much more rewarding.

“I always knew you were going to end up like this, _Cas_.” Dean practically purred Castiel’s name, finger fucking in and out of Castiel’s tight ass, while a vicious sounding snarl escaped Castiel at the ‘butchering’ of his name.

“ _Fuck you, Dean._ ” The words were furious and Dean’s name was practically spat like a curse but it only made Dean’s victory that much sweeter. He pressed a second finger inside of Castiel, pumping in and out, as Castiel fought against Dean’s victory and tried desperately to reclaim control. “The second I get off this desk you’re going to be the one bent over taking it in th—”

Castiel jerked, moaning lowly, when Dean’s fingers brushed against his prostate. Pleasure at Castiel’s reaction had Dean turning most of his attention to torturing Castiel by stroking repeatedly against his prostate.

The soft moans got louder and louder the longer he focused on Castiel’s prostate until the fight that had kept Castiel’s muscles tensed, ready to seize upon the slightest hesitation on Dean’s part, seemed to relax.

Slowly Castiel’s hole loosened as Dean stroked, finger fucking Castiel’s ass, all the while keeping a hand braced and holding Castiel in place on his desk.

There would never be a sweeter victory unless he could thoroughly tie Castiel up, gag him, put him in a cockcage and turn him into a pretty little fucktoy for the weekend. The mental image of Castiel in such a position, tight little hole fucked wide open and leaking come had arousal shooting through Dean.

It was where Castiel belonged.

Dean had lost track of the number of handsome young men he’d brought to his bed, delighted in tying them up and fucking them until they walked with a limp. Adding the imagine of Castiel in the same position, knowing he’d fucked his rival into submission, was a heady thing to imagine.

He added a third finger, heard a low sound of pain at the stretch, as he returned to rubbing Castiel’s prostate and loosening his hole. Dean _hated_ Castiel, he’d never imagined hating a rival CEO so much, but he wasn’t going to give him cause to come after him by damaging Castiel’s perfect ass fucking him with too little prep.

“That’s right, _whore_.” Dean taunted as he felt Castiel shuddering and releasing increasingly loud moans the longer Dean teased him loose. “You’re such a whore for my fingers. You sound more like you belong working a street corner then sitting at a desk running a company. What would your family think knowing how you were representing the Novak name?”

This time Castiel’s, “Fuck you, Dean.” Had lost its bite with the rough quality to his voice and the fucked-out tone that was more than evident.

Dean didn’t need to see Castiel’s face to know the other CEO was more than disgruntled at the position he’d found himself in and that Castiel was desperately wishing he’d won the mad scramble for control so he wouldn’t be the one bent over.

As if Castiel ever had a chance at winning against _him_.

Dean was cutthroat in the boardroom and outside of the boardroom. His office was _his_ domain and it was foolish of Castiel to have thought otherwise for even a second.

Three fingers were easily pumping into Castiel’s ass before Dean was satisfied with his prep job. He was going to fuck the fight right out of Castiel and show him exactly who was in charge between the two of them. “I think we have finally found a position you belong in. Over a desk waiting for a cock like a good little whore.”

Dean’s fingers slipped out as he allowed himself a few seconds to admire Castiel’s wet, loosened hole before he quickly freed himself and stroked his cock with a lube slick palm. His breathing hitched as pleasure lazily built inside of him and when Castiel started to jerk up off the desk, clearly intent on fighting for dominance once more, Dean moved forward.

It didn’t take much to wrestle Castiel back down, ignoring the swearing and vicious threats, as he gripped his hard cock and guided it towards Castiel’s open hole. His other hand moved up to knot in Castiel’s dark hair, gripping the soft strands viciously, as he started to push inside.

Castiel’s ass clenched down, gripping him viciously, even as Dean rocked forward and started to inch inside. The taste of victory was rich and Dean relished each inch he watched disappearing into Castiel Novak’s perfect ass.

Dean thrust forward, groaning in pleasure at the sensation of Castiel wrapping around his aching cock, while his fingers yanked at Castiel’s hair and had Castiel bowing up to lessen the pain of having his hair pulled.

“Fuck, _Cas_ , I finally found the one way I can stand to be around you.”

It took a few more thrusts but Dean was finally, blissfully, buried balls deep inside Castiel Novak’s plump, tight ass and it was one of the single best feelings in the world. Almost better than the wild weekend he’d spent with one of his company’s interns who had proven to be a very eager college freshman who was more than happy to try every single thing Dean wanted to do and had turned out to be delightfully flexible.

He’d _revisited_ that particular intern several times since that weekend and each with a very pleasurable outcome.

But Castiel with his pressed suits, his casually mussed hair and straight-laced attitude was brilliant all rumpled, tied up and taking a cock in his round ass that Dean had thought on several occasions looked more than fuckable.

“You son of a—”

Dean rolled his hips back and snapped them forward without a word, giving several testing thrusts as Castiel jerked and shuddered on the end of his cock, before he found a good hold on Castiel and a pace that had pleasure singing through his body.

There was nothing like fucking someone over his desk and Dean savored the chance to watch his cock repeatedly disappearing into Castiel’s tight hole. “I hate you.” Castiel moaned the words out when Dean’s cock nailed his prostate and had Castiel swearing viciously in a rough voice. “ _I fucking_ _hate you_.”

“Must be why you’re moaning like a whore.” Dean fucked forward at a quickening pace, grunting and groaning at the slide of his cock pounding into Castiel’s ass. The sound of his hips slamming up against Castiel echoed in his office along with Castiel’s reluctant moans and soft, hitching little whimpers.

He could feel the way his body was heating up, pleasure and satisfaction rolling inside of him, as Dean’s hips vigorously started to snap forward. Dean was going to relish this moment for a very long time and he would get the joy watching it whenever he wanted to relive it.

Dean wondered if Castiel realized that he had a camera set up in his office, originally for security purposes, but lately it proved to be useful for other situations. He was tempted to send a copy to Castiel to make sure the other CEO didn’t forget who had won and who had lost.

As he thrust forward Dean’s fingers dug into Castiel’s hip, he hoped they would leave bruises behind, while his other hand moved from Castiel’s thick, dark hair to grip Castiel’s bound wrists as Dean used his hold to fuck forward quicker.

He lost himself to the sensation of fucking, to the sounds of Castiel moaning and the feeling of Castiel trying to push back into each thrust to get Dean deeper. Dean knew every single time he nailed Castiel’s prostate, the hitch in breathing and the higher pitched moan that escaped, as Castiel could only lie there over the desk taking it from behind.

“You’re such a filthy whore for cock, aren’t you?” Dean’s own voice was rougher, his cheeks flushed with his arousal and victory, as his pace became uneven and his orgasm drew closer. “Bet you were hoping I’d win…you wanted to take my cock in that tight ass of yours.”

Dean fucked forward quicker, chasing his orgasm and grunting with exertion the closer he got. He could practically taste it, he was so fucking close, while Castiel moaned louder and louder once Dean found an angle that had him nailing Castiel’s prostate.

“ _Fuck_.” The word punched out of Castiel, “ _Fuck fuck fuck fuck_.”

“That’s it, _Cas_ , take my cock. Take it in that tight little hole of yours.” Dean’s hips rocked forward, “Let everyone in my office _know_ what a slut you are for _my cock_. How fucking greedy you are to be fucked and used.”

One, two, three thrusts into Castiel and Dean slammed deep, pressing his balls up against Castiel’s ass, as he came with a low groan of pleasure. His orgasm rushed through him, sending pleasure singing through him, as his body relaxed and his eyes hooded in satisfaction as he emptied his release into Castiel’s warm hole.

But it wasn’t quite enough.

Still nestled inside Castiel, cock softening and come coating the inside of Castiel’s ass, Dean reached under and gripped the hard length of Castiel’s cock. It didn’t take much as he stroked and teased Castiel to his own orgasm.

The sound that ripped itself from Castiel was loud and positively sinful as his hips jerked forward chasing the pleasure of his orgasm while Dean stroked him through it. Without a word Dean moved his hand away, Castiel’s come warm on his skin, as Dean reached up and casually wiped it across Castiel’s face, fingers brushing against Castiel’s slack mouth and hooking on the corner.

There was a sputtering protest in a rough, fucked out voice that had Dean grinning in amusement. “Thought you might like to taste yourself.”

“I’ve never hated anymore more in my life, _Winchester_.”

Dean smirked at the tone, “No more _Dean_?”

“Get the fuck out of me.” Furious blue eyes looked back at him, the fading flush of a good fucking still evident on Castiel’s cheeks that now had traces of come on them, as Dean eased back out and chuckled when Castiel groaned at the brush of Dean’s cock against his puffy rim.

Dean gave himself a moment to watch his release lazily leak out of Castiel’s fucked open hole.

“You’re just pissed you _enjoyed_ having _me_ fucking your ass.” He moved away from where Castiel remained bent over his desk, reaching into his desk drawer for a towel and cleaning himself up as best he could.

The bottle of lube was returned to its drawer ready for the next time he decided to indulge in a good fuck. Dean pulled his pants back up, tucked himself inside and zipped up. He took his time adjusting his clothing, making sure everything was in place, as he watched Castiel shift off his desk with his arms still bound behind his back.

“Get this thing off of me.”

It was a beautiful sight.

Castiel’s suit had seen far better days, his shirt hung open thanks to the missing buttons and his pants were down around his ankles. He was the very definition of well fucked and anyone who looked at his hair would know someone had been yanking on it.

Dean took his time moving to where Castiel stood, removing the tie and leaning back against his desk as he watched Castiel attempt to fix his appearance. The other CEO failed miserably and as Dean watched him move a curl of amusement filled him.

There was a noticeable limp in Castiel’s step, evidence of a good hard fucking, as blue eyes furiously regarded him. “This happens again it’s going to be with a far different outcome. You’ll be the one over a desk.”

“I doubt that.” Dean allowed a cheeky smile to appear on his face as blue eyes narrowed and Castiel’s lips pursed at his response. “But feel free to try again. I’ll have you back over my desk and taking my cock until you’re moaning my name.”

“This means war, Winchester.”

“I’m more than ready for it, Novak.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was very torn on who to let win in this particular struggle for dominance because I wasn't given a specific request for the winner but I don't write Top!Dean very often so I decided I would let Dean win.
> 
> Hopefully this satisfied all of those readers who keep requesting Top!Dean in my polls. Bottom!Dean usually seems to be the thing more people gravitate towards so we'll see how this one does :)
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Remember comments are motivation for continuing to write and post fanfics!


End file.
